Stolen Heart
by Fuseki
Summary: Haruka Tenoh is a modern day robber. While on a job to find and steal a priceless gem, a certain woman will change her life forever. R&R!! -Complete!!-
1. The Mission

A.N: I'm writing again! LOL, I actually was in school when a friend of mine and I were talking and I got this idea. I hope for it to be different, and not seem like a rip-off of one of Cloud van Dyk's stories...which it wouldn't be anyway.   
Disclaimer: I don't not own Haruka or Michiru. I own the plot and whoever else is in here. ^^   
Copyright of Neptune. Ugga Ugga.  
  
*****  
Stolen Heart  
  
The blonde dressed completely in black stalked across the hallway, teal eyes searching. When she saw no one, she moved quickly, to a large, open room.   
She moved to a small corner, and glanced at the painting a few feet away. Mind and body alert, Haruka Tenoh sprang to it.   
Haruka was only 20, and would've been turned down for a job like this, but she was good. It came naturally to her, and the risk and money made it all so exciting.   
She moved the painting to the side. She grinned. Classic 'vault behind the painting of some dead chick'.   
Searching the room with keen eyes, she leaned her ear on the vault's cold surface. It calmed her hot cheeks.   
Haruka was to fish out a small key. For the key alone she was getting paid a million dollars. Cash. She grinned again. This was all too easy.  
The blonde turned the dial with careful, gloved hands. Click. She could hear the faintest click. Even her breathing had almost stopped to allow this tiny movement to be heard. She turned it again. Click, then another click as the dial was turned once more.   
Simple lock. The vault opened. Fake jewels were scattered about. In the far corner was the key. The key was the only thing she wanted. The key would unlock the safety deposit box for the man who had hired her to steal it, so that the real jewels and riches could be found.   
Haruka grabbed it. Why not take the key and run? It would be much too risky afterwards, and the money was more worthwhile and easier to lie about.   
She dropped the key into a small velvet pouch, shut the small vault's door and moved the painting back. Mission complete.   
Shoot! Her gaze shot up, and her ears became alert. People were coming.   
Haruka glanced at the French doors that led to a balcony. The mansion wasn't big, only three stories up. She sprinted and opened the doors, then was over the balcony edge that was two stories up and was away from the house before the people even entered the room.   
  
Haruka sat in a big, black, leather chair. Her hands were folded and she hummed softly. A man came into the small room.   
It was actually his office. He worked in a law firm, and now wanted to make a deal. He needed Haruka's help.  
"I need you to get me something that is very important to me," the man said. Haruka read his name plate again. William. That was all she needed to know.  
She grinned and asked her favorite question. "How much am I getting?"  
The blonde remembered her recent million dollar project. She only had an apartment at the moment, and in her room were suitcases upon suitcases of money. She planned on buying a mansion.  
"Three million."  
The blonde choked and stared at William. "Th--three million? What kind of a life threatening situation are you pushing me into?"  
"Oh, no, Haruka. It's actually quite simple, but it is worth a lot to me." William took out a small photograph. On it was a picture of a gorgeous woman. Haruka felt herself blush.  
The woman had dark eyes; the photo made it hard to see their true color. Haruka took the picture and examined it. The woman also had the strangest color hair. Aqua. Beautiful aqua tresses.   
"Her name's Michiru Kaiou. You may have heard of her."  
Haruka nodded. "Famous violinist." She didn't look older than 20.   
"Yes. Well, she was involved in a scandal a few years ago, and because of it, something that was supposed to be mine was put into her hands. I need that item."  
"And what is it?"  
"A large sculpture of a dolphin." He handed her its picture. "It's not that marble they use. It's pure blue star sapphire. Practically priceless. She keeps it hidden, however, and that is why the job may be harder than most. I do not know where it is."  
It was large looking. Haruka examined the measuring tape next to it. A foot long. She whistled, and heard William chuckle.  
Haruka looked at the picture of Michiru again, then at William. "I'll take the job."  
  
*****  
A.N: Sorta a cliffhanger! I hope you liked it. Please review if you did! Don't forget to check out my other stories! ^^ --Neppers  
P.S: Star sapphire is a real gem, and really rare. I've a star sapphire necklace. ^^ 


	2. Sea House

A.N: Wow..I feel really loved. Thank you all for the reviews!!  
*****  
  
Haruka hummed softly as she slid into the open window of the first floor of the huge mansion. There had been no problem getting into the gates. This would be easy.  
A glowing light came from down the hall as Haruka stepped out of the room. With no one around, Haruka strode down the hall. 'Maybe the chick who owned this place isn't here,' Haruka thought to herself. Could this job be any easier?  
When she came to the corner, she peeked around it. No one in site. When she reached the central spot where the light originated from, she stopped and stared in awe. It was a large courtyard that was closed at the top with a dome, revealing the perfect night sky.   
In the center of the room was a huge fountain, the water lit by underwater lights. It made it all seem so magical. In the middle of the fountain three perfect stainless steel dolphins leapt out of the clear pool, water seeping from their mouths. They were made of metallic blue steel.   
Haruka moved foward, eyes roaming suspiciously. She realized the floor was clear glass tiles, each with a 3-D image underneath, made to look like moving waves. The effect made the room more dramatic. On the walls were pictures of mermaids and dolphins. Each painting was signed M Kaiou.   
The blonde grinned and studied the room for only a few minutes, all the while keeping her ears alert. Suddenly, something caught her eye that she never quite noticed before. One of the dolphins in the fountain didn't dispel water.   
Haruka had found it. She was so sure of it. Wading into the pool, knee deep, she found herself just a little below the dolphin's mouth.  
Reaching up, she carefully slid her thin arm into the dolphin's mouth, and gasped. The inside was coated with soft velvet. She grinned once more, because she knew her prize had been found. 'Way too easy.'  
The blonde's arm went as far as it could into the gaping mouth. She groped around for the object of desire.  
She struck gold. Haruka grasped the object and pulled it out with only a little effort. This was definetely it. Her heart pounded. It was a golden blue pouch, tied elegantly, and rather heavy and large. Opening it, Haruka found another pouch, this one just as large, and packed with fluffy stuffing made to be round shaped in the package.   
'Dammit! The never-ending pack of stuff!' Haruka's heart was fast, her hands anxious.  
Her hands laid under something cold and smooth. She carefully pulled it out.   
Gleaming with the light of the water, the dolphin's star design seemed enhanced. Haruka gasped and stared at it. The beautiful stone glimmered.  
Then she remembered her job and muttered to herself ,"Mission complete". The blonde put the stone back into the two bags and stepped out of the pool, putting her shoes back on.   
Haruka walked back down the hall, senses alert. As she approached the room where the window was open, her nose detected the slightest hint of perfume. 'Shoot.'  
Walking slowly and silently, she peeked into the room. No one there. Had her senses failed her?   
'No time to worry, now. Move!' She strode to the window, only to find it closed. She stepped back and put the bag down, then tried to open the window.  
Haruka's teal eyes narrowed and she swore at herself, then unlocked the window. There. The window eased open.   
She turned to pick the bag up, only to suddenly see a flash of aqua green, then a tan object. Something hit her stomach hard. It knocked the wind out of her, and as she fell she hit her head on a small sidetable.   
Haruka fell unconcious.   
  
*****  
A.N: BWAR! I'm evil!! I'm sorry this chapter wasn't all that great. I kinda got stuck on an idea because I didn't think it over enough. And I'm also sorry she doesn't talk much! You see, if you were on a mission like that that you'd be talking to yourself, too? ^^ I'll try to post as frequently as I did for the last story! Review, please! 


	3. Rude Awakening

She had failed, and she knew it.   
Haruka had allowed herself to get too careless. Too confident. She didn't know where she was when she came to, because of hazy eyesight, but was faintly aware of another presence in the room.  
She blinked a few times, then sat up, clutching the back of her head as pain rushed to it. A neat bandage was there, and her hair was matted from sleep, not blood. Someone had washed the small wound.  
When the blonde was able to see clearly again, she noticed the girl from the picture standing a few feet from the door, small, black gun in hand. It was clearly pointed at Haruka.  
"Woah! Woah, wait. Shoot, I surrender?" Haruka's wide teal eyes didn't lie to Michiru. The blonde was scared.   
Michiru lowered the gun, eyes cautious. "Put that away. I don't plan on hurting you. I honestly haven't had to kill anyone yet," the blonde said, chuckling slightly. The girl's frown stayed. "Okay. Geez, tough crowd."  
"What were you doing in my house?" Michiru asked, watching the blonde's every movement. Haruka was examining the room, only to see that it was probably Michiru's.   
"I was..uh. As if you didn't know. I was hired to break in and steal something from you."  
"Why?"  
"Money. The pay's good."  
"Why me?"  
"My employer told me to come here. I knew about you."  
"Funny. I don't know a thing about you."  
"For starters, my name's Haruka. And quit looking at me like I'm a damned terrorist."  
"You are, Haruka."  
The blonde laughed, and she could see Michiru's eyes lighten. 'Here's my chance.'  
She moved quickly, and soon had an arm around Michiru's neck and waist. "Not good to let your guard down, Michiru," she purred into the smaller woman's ear. Michiru's hair smelled like vanilla, and it made her mind wander a little.   
The aqua haired girl trembled and squirmed. "I could've reported you at any time. I didn't. You're still here, and I won't press charges if you just leave."  
Haruka loosened her grip and began to slowly slip away. A slim, but firm arm caught her arm, and the nose of a gun pointed at her face. Michiru stared at her.  
"Back to this are we?" Haruka asked softly, staring back at Michiru, and into the girl's eyes. "They're sapphire."  
"What?"  
"Your eyes. When I first saw the picture of you I couldn't tell their color. They're beautiful, just like you." She wasn't lying, but then again charm was one of her strong points.  
Michiru lowered the gun only a little, but allowed the blonde to slip back onto the bed. "Such flattery. Too bad thieves lie to save their own lives."  
"I wouldn't lie. Not to you. I think you know that."  
"I know only that I cannot trust you."  
"Then why am I not dead? Is it because you have only one bullet and need it to hit in the right place?"  
Michiru frowned again, then she dropped the gun. Haruka looked at her, almost surprised. "I'll let you go, but you will go without the item you stole from me."  
"That you stole from another!"  
"It's been in my family for generations. It is rightfully mine, and no one else's no matter what you say."  
"Fine. I will go and you will probably never see me again. Though I guess you wouldn't mind it," Haruka said, before getting up and going out the bedroom door. "Follow me if you like, just to make sure I keep my word to you."  
Michiru nodded and followed her. When Haruka had gone she felt as though the blonde had lied to her. She knew she'd see Haruka again.  
  
A few days later, in the pouring rain, Haruka appeared on her doorstep.  
  
*****  
A.N: They talked!! Lol, a lot. I didn't feel like writing this at first, then it was like the words just flowed. I love it when that happens. I really do. ^^ Anyway, review, please! 


	4. Planning and Caring

"So what are you doing back here? I thought you promised to never come back," Michiru said, massaging Haruka's wet hair with a fluffy towel.   
Haruka seemed to be enjoying the treatment. She sipped at a cup of coffee.   
Both women sat on Michiru's bed, Michiru sitting behind the blonde. "I told you--."  
"Oh! Is that what you mumbled?" Michiru's annoyed tone made Haruka frown.  
"Look, I need your help, okay? Becuase I didn't return with the dolphin, I'm in trouble with William, and--"  
"William?" Michiru's hand turned Haruka's face to look at her. Her sapphire eyes were worried. "The man who hired, his name was William?"  
"That's what I said," Haruka replied, grunting softly when Michiru let her chin go. "Why is he important."  
"Former aquaintence."  
"Lucky you. Anyway, because of the item I didn't get he got the cops after me."  
"And? What does this possibly have to do with me?"  
"I..I need you to lie for me."  
Michiru was silent for some time. The towel massage got gentler, and Haruka leaned back a little, only to have her head rest on Michiru's shoulder. The towel fell back and Michiru's hands settled on her shoulders.  
"How could I possibly lie for you?"  
"He'll say that he hired me to work for him and he'll tell about my past. And even if he doesn't know anything about it, I could still get arrested if he were to tell false stories about what I do."  
"What could I say? You're half-way guilty already to them."  
"Make up some story about how we know eachother or something, and how William loved you and now he's jealous that I have you. You said yourself that he was a former aquaintence."  
"I am so not going to pretend that we're in love."  
"Why?"  
"Why should I? I don't even trust you!"  
"Learn to."  
"No."  
Haruka swore and got up, much to Michiru's discomfort. "Michiru, please. You're the only one who will help me."  
"I didn't say I'd help."  
"Fine." The hurt in the tall blonde's voice made Michiru's hands ache. She watched Haruka go.   
'Damn you! What. Are. You. Doing?!' A tiny voice in her mind asked.   
"I don't know," she answered. "I hope I'm doing the right thing," she murmured as she got up and quickly walked out of the room.   
As Michiru reached the door, she stopped and thought to herself. 'If I go after her now I'll have to help her. I want to, but I could get in big trouble for it.'  
The voice came again. 'Shut your mouth and go after her! Don't you realize you'll lose her if you don't? Go!'  
She nodded and opened the door, greeted by warm, spring air that smelled of the rain from earlier. "Haruka," she whispered as her eyes searched. The blonde hadn't gotten far, only two blocks.   
Michiru jogged after her, the conflict in her mind was long forgotten. She'd defend Haruka through it all.   
Haruka took notice of the rhythmic steps and stopped, knowing exactly who was following her, but didn't turn around. "I actually hadn't planned on seeing you again, but I guess fate needs us to depend on eachother, ne?"  
"Yes. Maybe."  
Haruka turned and looked at the smaller woman. She sighed. Throughout her years of her job, she'd never needed anyone, or ever cared for the person she stole from. It was now that her heartlessness was noticed.   
The blonde began to turn away again. "Haruka.."  
"Hmm?" Haruka looked at Michiru through the corner of her eye.  
"I'll help you."   
The tall woman smiled. "Thank you."  
Michiru nodded and moved foward, taking the blonde's hand into her own. "Let's start on your defensive plan."  
  
*****  
A.N: *Whistles* This one was hard to think up!! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Review, please!! 


	5. Blanket Stealer

Haruka shivered. A clash of thunder was heard, and she shivered again. The storm had brought horribly cold tempuratures with it. Her couch-bed provided little heat, and the small blanket was practically useless.  
She'd volunteered to sleep on the couch. Why? ..She didn't know!   
Michiru insisted that she sleep in a guest room, but the blonde needed to gain the girl's trust and show her that Haruka's stealing days were over.   
  
The blonde creeped upstairs, walking to the only part of the house, other than the kitchen or bathroom, that was familiar to her: Michiru's master bedroom.  
The door was open, so she crept in, quickly, with trained silence. Michiru was in her bed, head resting on large, soft, comfy pillows, and body tucked under a thick layer of blankets.   
Haruka lifted the covers and slid in beside the smaller woman. She immediately put her cold nose against Michiru's shoulder and, in a last attempt to keep warm, cuddled close to the woman's back, cold hands and cheeks resting against soft skin and silk nightie.  
"Haruka, get out of my bed.."  
"No."  
"Now."  
"Iie"  
"...Haruka.."  
"Yes, Michi-chan? ..Oh, supreme goddess of extreme warmth and beauty?"  
"Get off, now!"  
Haruka grinned and only cuddled closer, wrapping her arms around the woman's waist. "Really trying to push the envelope, aren't you?"  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"Why not go sleep in a guest room like I told you to?"  
"The blankets are cold. ..And unless they come complete with a cute girl and a heating blanket then I'm not going anywhere."  
Michiru blushed. She was now wide awake and almost angry, but mostly comfy and a lot warmer. Suddenly, in a swift moment, she turned, grabbed Haruka, rolled over again and soon had the blonde over the side of the bed.   
She took a second to dwell in triumph, only to, a second later, have her silk clad body pulled off of the bed and onto Haruka.  
"Hehe. I think that looks good on you," Haruka whispered, gently picking at the fabric.  
Michiru sighed and got up, before climbing back onto the bed. A second later Haruka crawled over her and settled back under the covers. "Thanks, Michiru."  
The aqua haired beauty nodded and smiled as Haruka cuddled against her again.   
  
By the time Haruka woke up the next morning, Michiru was gone, much to her dissapointment, and the sunlight was shining on her golden hair.   
When she had made her way downstairs, a pleasant smell greeted her nose. She found the smaller woman making breakfast. "I gave the maids the day off."  
"You have maids?"  
"Yes. They come around every other day."  
"I see. What are you making?"  
"Eggs and toast."  
"Sounds good."   
Michiru smiled, and the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Haruka said, already half out of the kitchen.  
Michiru followed her, only to see two policemen at the door. "Miss Tenoh?"  
"That's me."  
Michiru was scared. She stood next to the tall blonde.   
"This should give you all the information you need," the shorter, plump officer said, giving Haruka a three page document. "Thank you for the short time you let us use." They left, tipping their hats to Michiru.  
"What is it, Haruka?"  
The blonde sighed. "I guess this is almost it. I'm wanted in court."  
*****  
A.N: I'm glad I got this written today. I was afraid I wouldn't have time. Review, please! 


	6. Love Me?

"Haruka?"  
"So, explain to me why they couldn't arrest you."  
"I was only accused, and no evidence was brought forth, because I signed no paper or anything to clarify that I even knew him."  
"I'm glad, Haruka."  
"Me too."  
"How much time do we have until the court date?"  
"A week."  
Michiru nodded and cuddled closer to the couch cushions. The letter from the police was in her hand, and Haruka watched her as she read it a few times.  
It was the night after Haruka had recieved the letter. The worry that clouded Michiru's eyes that day worried the blonde more than anything.  
  
Haruka sat in the hot tub on Michiru's large porch that same night. It relaxed her muscles, but did little for her thoughts.   
Michiru joined her a few minutes later in an aqua bathing suit that made Haruka stare at her. She remembered the question she had wanted to ask the smaller woman a while ago. "Michiru?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why did you warm up to me so quickly?"  
"I don't think I ever really hated you from the start. Plus, I felt sorry for you. William was a big jerk when I knew him. He whined if he didn't get his way. Spoiled brat."  
"Ever love him?"  
"Once. Then he tried to make me be someone so perfect."  
"Aren't you already?"  
"Very funny."  
Haruka smiled and nodded. "Michi?"  
Michiru had closed her eyes and slumped down up to her chin in the water. "Yes?"  
"Are you seeing anyone?"  
The aqua haired woman's eyes opened and she looked at the blonde. Was that a hopeful or curious question? "Oh. No. I haven't found the right person yet."  
"And what would this ideal person be like?"  
She thought for a moment before responding. "They'd have to be sweet, nice, with a sense of humor. ..And they'd have to be cuddly."  
Haruka blushed and smiled. "What about your ideal person, Haruka?"  
"Someone who's sweet, willing to help you, and beautiful in the mind and body. Though I already have my eyes on someone."  
Michiru's heart sank a little. "Oh."  
  
  
It was around midnight the night after that Michiru awoke to hear a dull thud. She stirred and sat up, making Haruka grunt.  
The aqua haired woman climbed out of bed and carefully went downstairs. Another thud was heard and a deep voiced curse.   
The front door was open, lock probably picked. Michiru sat, poised on the stairway. When she saw someone moving through the hall towards the door, she rose.   
The person was holding a little bag with him. Michiru recognized it right away as the bag where she kept her star sapphire dolphin.  
When the figure turned to peek around, Michiru saw the face. It was William himself.   
The woman skidded down the stairs, hearing a groggy Haruka walk after her. William turned again and spotted her. His eyes went wide and he scampered out the door and to his car before she got to the door.   
She swore, then grinned in spite of the mood. The bag was full of a false weight like the dolphin. The real one was safe inside a large safety deposit box. She had to give William credit for being the worse robber ever.   
"Well, Haruka, looks like we have a counter attack in court."  
The tired blonde smiled at her, knowing about the dolphin, too.   
  
The very next day the women went to file their claim, too.  
*****  
A.N: Bleh..this story is really beginning to suck isn't it? I'm sorry that it's not as good as it should be. I'm trying, but the middle is always hard for me. Please bear with me, though! And don't forget to review! 


	7. Judgement Day

A.N: Gomen!! It's late, I know. Oh boy.. Anyway, I know little about law so this chapter will be completely odd as far as law terms and stuff go. R&R!!  
*****  
Haruka sighed and pouted at Michiru. The smaller woman smiled and worked on getting Haruka's tie on.  
"You should go in a buisness woman's suit."  
Haruka shook her head and pulled away just as Michiru finished and was going to tie bows.   
"We should get in there, Haruka. They're about ready to begin."  
The blonde nodded and faced the smaller woman. "Michiru.."  
"Yes?"  
"This may be our last day together, and in the beginning I know what I tried to do was wrong and.."  
Michiru's heart quickened. "Yes?"  
There was a small knock on the door, which startled both women. "Two minutes, ladies!"  
Haruka nodded again. "Well. I.."  
"..You.."  
She stepped foward quickly and kissed Michiru's cheek. "Love you."  
She quickly left the room.   
  
"..And so, with no real proof of anything, you dare acuse Haruka of grand robbery?" Haruka lawyer asked.  
"Well, yes," William replied.  
"And, to touch on another issue, you stole what you thought was a very expensive star dolphin from Miss Kaiou's house? Is that right?"  
William sighed and nodded. "No more questions, your honor."  
  
"..And that night, when Haruka supposdly came to your house, did she come to steal the dolphin?" Haruka's lawyer asked.  
"No. She had heard that William was plotting on it and came to warn me. A maid let her in without me knowing, and when I found her I hit her."  
"With a bat?"  
"Yes, sir. I now regret that."  
Michiru wouldn't look at the blonde. She was still in a little shock from the kiss. Yes, she loved Haruka, too. Had she really expected to be loved back?  
She knew Haruka was grinning a little. The plan was perfect.  
"Miss Kaiou. When William broke into your house, did you see him yourself?"  
"Yes, there was a bright moon, and Haruka got pictures."  
"Did she?"  
"Yes. She has them now."  
The lawyer walked back and took the pictures from the blonde, then walked back and gave them to the judge."  
William glared at the girl. He had had no idea pictures were taken. They had evidence!   
  
"So, Miss Tenoh, are you saying William's accusation is false?"  
"Yes, sir. William is jealous of me, and angry, because I exposed his plot, and--"  
"Your Honor!" William's lawyer spoke loudly, coming in through the large doors with a man Haruka had once stole for. She froze.  
"Your Honor, I would like some time to review this new witness's statements with you."  
"Very well. This court will take a short recess. Dismissed for now."  
  
Haruka sat, leaned against Michiru, as the judge, man, and lawyer came back out of the room. The man approached the witness stand.  
William's lawyer leaned against it. "Mr. Lapinski, you have come foward with a statement about Haruka being a thief, too. We wish to hear your story."  
"Well, sir, I hired Miss Tenoh to steal something for me. I had gotten word that she was a good thief."  
"And how much did you pay Haruka?"  
"One million."  
"And did Haruka retrieve this object?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you have that proof?"  
"No, sir, I do not."  
Haruka let out a sigh.   
"Pity. Your turn," the lawyer said as he went back to his seat.  
Haruka's lawyer stood and went to the stand. "Mr. Lapinski. So, from what you have told us you have no evidence, and we can only go by your word, right?"  
The man fiddled with his hat. "Well, yes, sir."  
"Could it be possible that you were paid to lie?"  
"Maybe, sir, but under no circumstance was this done."  
"And we only have your word on that?"  
The man nodded. The lawyer nodded. "No more questions."  
  
"All rise!"  
The judge spoke, "The court will be taking another short recess so that I may review everything. I will give the final verdict once we are back in session."  
  
The blonde was shaking, and Michiru gently rubbed her shoulders to keep her calm. "In the verdict, I, the honorable judge of this court, upon reviewing any evidence presented, find that Haruka Tenoh is.."  
*****  
A.N: Bwahahaha! Tune in for the exciting conclusion next time! And don't jump to any bad ideas about what may happen..I could be quite evil and do the unexpected.. ;) 


	8. Loved and Lost

"..innocent. I find that William is guilty of grand theft, even though the item of choice was not taken. The sentence will be reviewed later," the judge billowed, and Haruka let out a sigh of relief.  
She looked at the smaller woman, who smiled at her. "Thank you, Michiru."  
"Anytime, 'Ruka."  
  
Michiru sat on the couch, a million thoughts running through her mind. She couldn't let Haruka get as close as already she was. She had her reasons, and she wouldn't allow Haruka to get hurt..just like.. No. The memory hurt, and she dared not touch it.  
She would wait until the next morning. She'd have to.   
  
"..Mr. William Bradson was sentenced to two years in prison for his crime...," Haruka read aloud from the paper the next day. She smiled when Michiru came in, but her expression dimmed when the girl only looked away.  
"Michiru? Is something bothering you?"  
Michiru sat down at her breakfast table and faced the blonde. Her eyes worried Haruka. She placed her hand slowly on the smaller woman's.  
"Yes, something is wrong, Haruka. I need to talk to you."  
"Okay. About what?"  
"About what you said in the court. About loving me, remember?."  
Haruka looked pale and simply nodded. Was this was she had hoped for or what she dreaded?Michiru was frightened of what she had to say. She would hate herself for it and she knew Haruka would, too.   
"Haruka.." She looked down at her lap, then looked up again, meeting the worried teal eyes. She took a deep breath. "I don't think we could ever be a couple."  
  
So what if she hadn't been true to her feelings when she said it? Michiru sat on a bed in a guest room alone. She let Haruka stay in her room for the night. The blonde had seemed very upset.   
Her stomach and heart ached. She longed for Haruka's gentle hug and kind words. However, her mind only reminded her of what had happened long ago and how she vowed not to let it happen to the one she loved now.   
She remembered the first girl she had ever loved when she was only 16. She recalled that the girl's name was Koneko.   
Koneko had good grades, looks, and had everything going for her. She was a lesbian, and fell in love with Michiru because of her personality when the girl was her partner for a science project. Michiru was her first and only girlfriend, and everything she could ever have hoped for.  
Michiru closed her eyes tight and tried to forget again. It only made the memory stronger and pained her more. There was also a dull ache in her hands.  
Koneko's parents found out about her sexuality, but didn't seem to mind. But her brother found out. He had hated Koneko for years because she was the parents' favorite. He hated this minor "flaw", which to him was up there with insulting God. One night, he bought a large, heavy gun and shot his sister while she slept.   
Michiru still remembered and blamed herself for it. She recalled sitting at home that night, and receiving a phone call. She remembered the dreaded words best expressed over the telephone where one could not see the tears well up and the hurt unsue.  
She remembered it cleary. In the midst of the memory, she began to cry, and just like she had that night, she screamed in saddness.  
  
*****  
A.N: Sorry it's so short. I sorta had an idea then didn't know what to do with it! Cope with me, here. Review, please! Thank you to all who already have. 


	9. Love in Return

A.N: It's late! I know, I know!! I'm doing the best I can but I lost my floppy disk for storing it so I've not the heart for writing..*Says the last line with an accent* Plus I'm sick..my face hurts..soo much pressure.  
Anyway, I've decided that there may be a sequel to this!! It depends how it all turns out. I could leave you all at a huge cliffy at the very end or I could end it peacefully and have something come up in the sequel... I wonder...  
*****  
Immediately, strong arms were around her waist, pulling her close. Michiru relaxed into Haruka's gentle grip, and the tears gradually stopped.  
"You alright, lov--uh..Michiru?"  
The woman nodded and turned to face the blonde. Her fingers trailed up and the down the tear trails on the taller woman's cheeks. "Why were you crying?"  
She looked away. "I wasn't."  
"No lie to me, Haruka. Tell me."  
"Fine. ...I wanted to love you and be loved in return." The blonde got up and walked out of the room, the hurt look on her face told Michiru that it was a major mistake to reject her out of fear.  
"..But I do love you," she whispered, and a sense of de ja vu washed over her of running after the blonde.   
But how could she? 'God, she already hates me, why even try anymore?'  
  
The blonde stuffed her hands into her pockets and walked down the street towards the park. "Why didn't I stay, dammit? Maybe she had something to say to me. But why would she?"  
She stared up at the pillowed clouds as she sat on a small bench just inside the perimeter of the park. The clouds were so peaceful, and Haruka wished she could float up to them. She sighed as two heart shaped clouds drifted by and shielded the bright moon.  
The coolness of the night calmed her, but she jumped when a gentle hand placed itself on her shoulder. She looked up at Michiru. "Did I scare you?"  
"The great Haruka Tenoh doesn't get scared," she whispered, but her voice cracked and she began to sob. She felt Michiru pull her close and rub her back. She calmed slightly again.  
"Haruka.."  
"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't push myself on you if you don't feel the same love for me," she said, and looked at the smaller woman. She was surprised to see tears in the girl's eyes.  
"But I do love you, Haruka."  
Haruka wiped away a tear from Michiru's cheek. "And, Haruka, now that William is behind bars we can finally be at peace."  
"I'd have to earn my keep."  
"Your company is enough to pay for it. Plus, I've plenty money left, and a few aunts and uncles who love me and probably plan on giving me some part of their fortune."  
"So no need to worry?"  
"None at all. You know, Haruka, I was watching you the night you took my dolphin. Even if you didn't succeed in stealing it, you've succeeded in stealing my heart."  
"But don't think I'll give it back."  
"I don't want you to."  
"Good. Wouldn't anyway." Haruka leaned over and kissed Michiru full of the lips, feeling an overwhelming sense of love envelope her. She smiled when the smaller woman responded and returned the kiss.   
"I love you, 'Ruka."  
"I love you, too, Michi."  
  
*****  
A.N: I'll admit, I was in a hurry to finish this. I hope it's good enough anyway. Review, please! Thank you if you already have!!   
I should be posting a new story soon, just like always. I actually have two ideas. I hope you like them if I ever get them down..heh heh. Thank you anyway..  
--Neptune 


End file.
